Young Justice: New Beginnings
by GrellMichaelis100
Summary: 'We are hero's. We are a vision of hope for the people. We are a beacon of light in this dark world. We are Young Justice" ((Teen TitansxYoung Justice Crossover along with a few of my own oc's. Also my friend Inori-Kun helped me with this and one of her oc's will be included))
1. Dark Alleyways

It was just another dull morning on Mt. Justice. Kid Flash was pestering Artemis about god knows what, Connor and M'gann were talking. All of the usual things that happened in their rather small team. The slight noise was interrupted by a call from Batman, Kaldur and Robin being the first ones to go and answer. "Greetings Batman, a mission for today?" Kaldur said, his face calm and collected, as a contrast to Robin's more excited, cocky smirk. Batman's image slightly slid to the side of the screen, showing a box of text containing their mission briefing. "We're thinking of expanding young justice, so we've invited a few trainee's to join your team. Starfire, Bumblebee, Beast Boy and Cyborg. They'll be arriving shortly" He was about to say something else before a quick redhead spoke up.

"Sweet! Fresh clay ready to be molded.." He said, rather excited to have a few new friend's on the team, along with M'gann. Batman's eyes narrowed from behind his dark mask. "Back to what I was saying...we also need your help rounding up a few rogues. Our first lead comes from a few sightings outside Gotham." A picture of a girl of about 18 years of age with blonde hair and green eyes came up on the screen. Her slightly curvaceous body was graced with a black and gold leotard, a scarf that rested on her shoulders and came up as a hood to further shadow her masked eyes, thigh high black boots with gold accents, and a gold and black quiver and bow completely stocked with arrows. "Rumors say her name is ArrowHead, one of Green Arrow's old trainee's who disappeared about 10 years back. She's been seen in a few locations but just at the edge of Gotham seems to be the place she's been seen the most" Batman went on for a few more minutes and while everyone looked blankly, since missions to find other hero's weren't uncommon, Artemis looked shocked and almost surprised to see that girls face.

'_Ada...' _She thought. '_And here I thought she was dead...' _She lost herself in her thoughts for a minute, before a rush of air past her front and a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of it. "Huh?" She said slightly surprised only to be met with a smirk from Wally. "You gonna snap out of your little daydream and help us greet the clan of newbies?" Robin soon stood next to him. "Yeah Artemis what's up? You look like you saw a ghost." Artemis simply rubbed her shoulder and shrugged. "Its nothing lets just go meet the new teammates."

Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~

A few minutes after the briefing the zeta tubes transported the four heroes, the new members began to introduce themselves. "Greetings all! My name is Starfire and its a pleasure to be able to join your team!" She said, smiling with a happy glint in her eye. While Wally took the liberty of telling her everyone else's names, Robin couldn't help but look Starfire over. She was taller than him, tanned almost orange skin, green eyes and ruby red hair. She wore purple thigh high boots, a purple mini skirt and crop top along with silver arm guards and before Robin could even get a word out she flew off to Connor and M'gann. "You look very much like the Superman...you two are perhaps related?" She said, slightly hovering. M'gann simply cringed a bit before Connor looked at Starfire with a blank, almost angry expression. "Yeah...you could say we're related…" He said before receiving a soft, caring glance from M'gann, his slight anger level lowering.

After a brief discussion with the team they decided to divide into two teams, one to search for ArrowHead and the other to take care of the new team members. M'gann, Artemis, Bumblebee and Robin went on the search while Kaldur, Wally, and Connor stayed with the other new members. M'gann and Bumblebee flew overhead, while Robin and Artemis were asking around, a picture of the girl held up as they questioned the citizens, after a few hours and only a few leads to go off of they decided to head back before hearing a lady yelling that a man had stolen her purse, before the team could react a dark figure landed in front of the robber, shooting an arrow that turned to a net and pinned him to a wall, the figure grabbing the purse and handing it back to the woman.

Robin was the first to speak up, "Hey!" He said, walking over while the rest of the team followed. The figure stepped out of the shadows, earning a look of wonder from Artemis. The figure spoke up, "What do you want…" She said, her voice hushed. Bumblebee walked forward, "We're here to recruit you to Young Justice…" ArrowHead simply crossed her arms, "Why should I? I can do plenty of good where I am now.." "But wouldn't you want to do more than just stopping men from stealing women's purses?" Artemis said, her voice slightly quiet. "Wouldn't you like to have the opportunity to do more good for the world…" M'gann said, still in a slight hover in front of the girl. ArrowHead's eyes narrowed, "I don't exactly work well with people.." She took a pause before looking at Artemis, her gaze softening. "...But I'll think about it…Joining a team might be better than sleeping on fire escapes half the time.." She said, ignoring M'gann's immediate cringe. "But its not like I can ignore the crime here…" Robin pulled up the info Batman gave him, "It says here you've been seen at a gym ran by Wildcat...isn't he a hero? He can handle the crime around here…" ArrowHead leaned against the building, "Old man's slowing down..not as spritely as he used to be..he's done enough for me..figured I'd take care of the crime around here so he doesn't have to strain himself.." She sighed. "Like I said I'd think it over...'' M'gann was about to make another point before getting a hand on the shoulder from Bumblebee. "I think it'd be best to just let her decide for her own instead of forcing her…" She said softly as they all started to get ready to head back. Bumblebee and M'gann flew off and Robin started running after them, but before Artemis could follow she heard ArrowHead's voice. "Hey...Artemis.." She said as the other blonde looked towards her. ArrowHead simply tucked her bow away and slightly smiled. "Say hi to Ollie for me...okay?" She said softly before climbing up a fire escape and running across the buildings, leaving Artemis standing there, slightly dumbfounded.


	2. Mental

Chapter Two: Mental

A few weeks later Green Arrow came in through the zeta tubes, a familiar dark figure next to him. Artemis looked up from her bow, that she was currently fixing, and saw the same hood as before. "Adalyn?" She said softly as Adalyn pulled off her hood and looked at Artemis with her own eyes, despite the mask she wore. "I said I'd think about it..and I did. Meet your newest member" She said with a small smirk, the other team members gathering around her.

"Hello new friend! What is your name? What is your favorite color? What is your favorite food and will you be my friend?" Starfire said, floating slightly above her as Adalyn simply arched an eyebrow. "Um...Adalyn, black, don't have one and...sure" She said, pulling her hood back on and looking at Green Arrow. "See you later Ol-...Green Arrow" She said under her breath as she went to sit down.

After a few minutes of introductions Adalyn and Artemis ended up alone in the main room. Both were silent for a while before Artemis spoke up, "...Why did you run off? I know our home wasn't the best..it was broken..but it was still good..". Adalyn stayed silent for a bit, biting back tears as she began the story.

Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~

While the two girls were talking back at Mt. Justice, an area in another part of town was about to be greeted with its newest visitor. "Patient #0649?" A doctor walked in with a clipboard and a small bag, setting the bag on a table and sitting next to a girl lying on a bed.

"Hiya doc! What's the damage today? Electric shocks, insulin? Ooooo I know I haven't tossed any pills back today!" The girl exclaimed, looking almost excited about what medicine the Arkham doctor had for her. The doctor sighed, "Jerry...one of my more excitable patients…" She thought, her monotone face almost turning into a frown. Jerry just sat there on the bed, brushing out her impossibly curly blonde pigtails a bit before patting them gently. "Soooooooo….to what do I owe the visit?" She said, humming slightly to herself. The doctor looked her over, "Dear I want you to try and look back and tell me why you're in here…." The words almost seemed choked, as if she didn't want to say them at all.

Jerry looked at her feet, swinging them back and forth slightly as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Huh...why I'm in here...thats a long story.." The doctor smiled the smallest amount, "..dear I have time"

Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~

Artemis sighed, after seeing her sister flinch so much at the first question she asked she almost took it back, until she heard a gritty, "I'll tell you…" Ada said, her head still down, "I wasn't as calm as I am now when I was little...I was reckless..unprofessional..Ollie said I had to calm down but I never listened..after training one day while I was on my way back to my room I overheard him talking about giving me up for adoption..figuring it'd be safer for me to be out of his life and free from danger...so I figured why beat a dead horse..I ran away before he gave me up...I'm sorry.." She said, tears running down her cheeks. "I'm a terrible sister…" Artemis looked at her, biting her lower lip before hugging her older sister. "Its okay...you were young you made a mistake...we all make them…" She said lowly, feeling Adalyn's arms tighten around her as they hugged. "I'll make it up to you….I promise…" She said lowly, only thankful that Artemis heard her out and accepted her...maybe working on a team wasn't the worst thing in the world. It was her chance to have something close to a family again.

Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~Y-O-U-N-G J-U-S-T-I-C-E~

_Jerry's Story at Arkham:_

_Jerry Quinzell. Age: 16. Weight: 110 lbs. Height: 5'' 8'. Hair Color: Blonde. Eye Color: Blue/Grey._

Date of first entry: 2004. Age at first entry: 6.

_Mother: Harleen Quinzell_

_Father: Hugo Strange_

_Medicine Doses:_

_May 12th, 2004: Daily doses of insulin started_

_May 20th, 2004: Doses of pills in food increasing slightly_

_June 4th, 2005: Shock therapy started_

The doctor continued to write her report, only dreading to reach the end of it

_Jerry Quinzell was brought in by her mother Harleen at the age of 6. Starting off like most patients, resisting and violent. She kept saying she didn't belong here but after we started her on medications and shock therapy she began to calm, a little too much. She began getting more and more eager for her medicine and shocks which was strange in most patients. She laughed at situations that would be disturbing for most and started to have the weirdest cravings for anything sweet. Whenever I asked her how she was feeling she just told me a joke and laughed for hours, then after asking again she simply said 'Different'. And it was that answer for years and years. But I saw that even if it was a slow process, Jerry was breaking down. Her laughing fits soon turned into tears. She never stayed happy for long and she started resisting medicines and other treatment._

She let out a small sigh as she wrote the next sentence

_Jerry Quinzell Status-Incurable_

''So Doc why the long face?" Jerry said, looking up at the lady. The doctor sighed and pulled out a needle from the bag. "I'm sorry Jerry.." The girls eyes widened. "No….no please! Please don't make me that that medicine I don't want it! I wanna live I wanna see ma again! Please…." She said through fits of tears. "I'm sorry Jerry...its my job…" Jerry continued crying as the doctor went over to strap her down to the bed, but before the doctor managed to tie her down she got up, glaring at her through tears. "You don't know me! You don't know how I got here! You think you say who lives and dies! You're just a lady with a needle!" She snatched the needle from the doctor's hand. "This does not make me cured! It just takes the hard work of helping me away!" Before the doctor could respond Jerry grabbed her throat. "Lets see how you like it!" She said, jamming the needle into her hand and pressing the plunger down. Screams of agony entered the room, and soon there was nothing but silence. Jerry let go of the doctors neck and in a few minutes...she started laughing. Just a little at first but soon it became hysterical. Something about this whole ordeal was...hilarious to her...she felt like she should cry, but in reality..she didn't want to. She went over to where the doctor had left the clipboard and took the pen, drawing a huge smiley face on the paper. "Bye Doc..its been a blast!" Jerry waved to the doctor lying in front of her bed, and skipped off.


End file.
